Beast Wars part.1
W nieznanym systemie gwiezdnym, portal transwarp otwiera, uwalniając dwa statki, a uciekających okrętów wojennych Predacon oraz realizuje Maksymalną naczynie. Posługuje się już blizny bitwy, oba statki od razu otworzyć ogień na siebie. Na maksymalnej statku, młodego członka załogi raporty o ich stanie uszkodzonym, w odpowiedzi na co inny członek załogi gorzko narzeka na ich nie-bojowego statku poszukiwawczego nie jest stworzony do tej misji. Ich dowódca, Optimus Primal, stwierdza, że były one tylko statek w zasięgu zdolnego do przechwytywania uciekinierów. Na kosmicznych uciekających Predacon, pierwszy oficer wzywa swojego przywódcę, Megatron do wykończenia Maximale natomiast tarcze swoich przeciwników są w dół.Megatron arogancko odrzuca tę sugestię, woląc zabawki z jego przeciwników. A Broadside kalekom atakują swoich wrogów silniki i powoduje znaczne szkody w ich zawieszone stazy.Optimus Primal Każda ze Maximale "ładunek stazy strąków być uwalniane do bezpiecznego orbicie przed strzałem z armaty do przodu w osoczu, strafing przez Predacons spacerem kadłuba. Bez silników, oba statki zostały złowione w planety grawitacyjne i pion na jego powierzchni. I fandom narzekali ... przez około pięć minut. Oba statki nie są flightworthy po ich awarii. W Maximale wylądowali na klifie nad jeziorem; okręt wojenny Predacon wylądował smack w środku popiołu hartowanej otwarcia aktywnego wulkanu tarczy. Komputer Predacon informuje Megatrona, że ich lokalizacja nie jest znana, jak podczas ustawienia kursu były dokładne, odczyty były zgodne z tym, co można było oczekiwać od lokalizacji. Lekceważenie to na razie, Megatron domaga się dowiedzieć, czy tajemnicza planeta ma Energon, które komputer potwierdza jego uniesienia. Jednak ostrzega, że nie jest tak dużo Energon że długotrwała ekspozycja będzie trwale uszkodzić swoje tryby robota. Oświadczając, że będą one miały formy najpotężniejszych istot na tej planecie, zlecenia Megatron jego oficer nauka do skanowania w poszukiwaniu lokalnych form życia, które mogłyby się one dostosować jako alternatywne tryby przetrwać na tym świecie. Statek Predacon uruchamia drone, skanowanie skamielin o tyranozaura, VelociRaptor, a Pteranodon, a także jak pająk dzienny i osa. Na Urwisko, Maximale mają ten sam pomysł, skanowanie goryla, szczura, nosorożce i gepardy. W Maximale sprawdzić ich nowych form i sprzeczać między sobą, aż Optimus Primal zamówień załoga do umiarkowanego swoich obwodów konfliktowych, przypominając im, że ich nowe formy bestii, aby chronić je przed długoterminowymi skutkami obfitych pól Energon: Podczas musząEnergon władzy, ich tryby robot będzie zwarcie po kilku minutach ekspozycji. Optimus zauważa, że są one na planecie bardzo nietypowym, gdziekolwiek to jest. Rhinox wskazuje, że transwarp napęd pozwala im podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni, więc mogą być w dowolnym miejscu, dowolnym czasie. Optimus wyraża zaniepokojenie zastoju strąków na orbicie, ponieważ oznacza Maximale są liczniejsze. Będziemy walić. Styl walki! Powrót na drugim miejscu wypadku, Predacons testują swoje nowe tryby bestia, bar jeden.Pierwszy Dinobot oficer, studiując Golden Disk on i jego kohorty był skradziony, jest wściekły, oświadczając, że ten świat nie może być Ziemia. Oskarża Megatrona awarii, zarówno w walce z Maximale i nie prowadzić je do prawej planety. Megatron śmieje się Dinobot oskarżenia, i Scorponok blast zdradziecką Dinobot nad horyzontem. Megatron poinformuje pozostałe Predacons, że nie ma znaczenia, który planety są na, gdyż nadeszła szuka Energon paliwa wojnę z Maximale, a ta planeta jest bogata z nim. Megatron wysyła jego ekipa do poszukiwania i niszczenia swoich wrogów. Nie powinny one dążyć okładkę jakiegoś? Tymczasem Maximale są geodezyjnych terenu wokół nich i oczyszczania szczątki na Axalon. Rattrap narzeka na całym zamieszaniem nad Golden Disk, ale Optimus Primal przypomina mu, że dysk jest Cybertron najbardziej ściśle strzeżoną relikt, przypomnienie tego ważnego źródła Energon, dlatego Megatron go ukradł. Rattrap nie obchodzi, destylacją one miały być wykonywanie głębokich kosmicznej eksploracji i że nie jest jego zadanie ścigać przestępców. On sarkastycznie spekuluje na Primal gotowości do obsługi stanowiska dowodzenia. Optimus przypomina mu o Wielkiej Wojnie, zauważając, że jeśli Predacons są w stanie zapewnić ogromne źródło Energon, nie zawaha się rozpocząć nowy. Rattrap nie jest przekonany. Decydując się pochwalić (i poza głupi), Cheetor daje pogoń dwa gepardy działających na równinach w pobliżu statku. Optimus próbuje zadzwonić do niego z powrotem, ale promieniowanie Energon poważnie ogranicza zakres ich sprzętu łączności. "Jestem Rocket Man, Rocket Man, Burnin 'out jego bezpiecznik tutaj sam." W pewnej odległości, dwaj kumple Cheetor cheetah są pstry przez osa raczej duże. Zdając sobie sprawę, że to robota in Disguise, Cheetor przekształca i strzela sprowokowana.Waspinator Predacon przekształca i odwet. Powrót na Axalon, inne Maximale wyprowadzić dać kopię zapasową Cheetor, z Rhinox zagęszczania drogę przez sterty głazów, aby przyspieszyć ich postęp. Waspinator udaje się lepiej z Cheetor gdy Maksymalne tych zacięcia karabinu, ale na szczęście, inne Maximale przybyli do tego czasu. Niestety, Megatron i Predacons przybyli również. "Będę uaktywnić tarczę bohatera Moja!" Optimus Primal próbuje przekonać Megatrona aby nie angażować się w działaniach wojennych, jak Maximale i Predacons były w pokoju na wieki. Megatron wypluwa z powrotem, że podczas gdy Maximale mógł być spokojny, że Predacons, podobnie jak wszystkich wrogów, którzy pojawiają się "pokojowe", zostały tylko czekał swój czas. W Predacons Nigdy nie zapomnę ich cel galaktycznego podboju, ale były po prostu czeka na właściwy moment by uderzyć. Obie strony transformacji, a walka jest połączone. Jak Maximale szukać pokrywę, Cheetor wyrzucany jest przez jednego z pocisków Scorponok i kończy się z nogą uwięzionego pod głazem. Optimus Primal Rattrap nakazuje pomagać Cheetor a on zapewnia ogień tytułową, ale Rattrap kategorycznie odmawia ryzykować swoje życie za kogoś innego, do gniewu Optimus ". Maksymalna lider leci do pozycji Cheetor na sam, ale zostaje trafiony przez ogień Predacon, ku uciesze Rattrap zadowolony z siebie firmy. Niemniej jednak, Optimus kieruje do swobodnego Cheetor podczas Rhinox "przekonuje" Rattrap, aby pomóc zapewnić parę z ogniem tytułowej. Z Predacons teraz poszukujących pokrywę samodzielnie, w Maximale zrobić im ucieczkę. Megatron zamówienia pościg, ale on i jego Predacons ulegają skutki buildup Energon i zmuszeni są do powrotu do trybu bestii. Nie przejdziesz! W drodze powrotnej do bazy, Optimus Primal gryzaki wskazuje Rattrap za nieposłuszeństwo bezpośredniego rozkazu, wyjaśniając na drażliwymi Maximal że mógłby dać lepszy ogień motywacyjny, wyjaśnienie co raczej niechętnie akceptuje Rattrap. Cheetor zauważa, że wydają się one uniknęła Predacons r. Primal nie jest pewien, jak Złote raporty kradzieży dysku wskazany było sześć Predacons, ale tylko napotkał pięć w poprzedniej walce. Nie trzeba było długo czekać. Dinobot pojawi zakazu swoją drogą przez kamienny most na Axalon. Dinobot oświadcza, że opuściła Predacons dołączyć do Maximale ... jako lider.Wyzywa Optimus Primal do walki jeden na jednego, a zwycięzca do kierowania Maximale, przegrany do zniszczenia! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi ...